


[Podfic of] Irresistible Force / written by fromcainwthlove

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amplificathon 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Intervention, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572972">Irresistible Force</a> by fromcainwthlove (aka liralen)<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:13:13</p><p>This scene, Dean drinking himself to peace in front of a flickering television set, this is the unmoving center of Dean's sanity. And this is Sam, an irresistible force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Irresistible Force / written by fromcainwthlove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irresistible Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572972) by [Liralen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6p7pjgct0iy2jdkgwfmp10hm6e476hxy.mp3) | 9.3 MB | 00:13:13  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vpqbedijbfb9bhehk29sfl7oiu5ky0qa.m4b) | 12.9 MB | 00:13:13  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/irresistible-force).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
